towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bionicle Story 5: Die Maske der Zeit
Datei:Vahi.jpg "Bionicle Story 5: Die Maske der Zeit" ist ein Epos und das Finale von "Die Suche nach der Maske der Zeit". Die drei Toa machen sich auf den Weg zur Suche, doch die bösen Kräfte verfolgen sie... Prologe Die drei großen Steinplatten wurden gefunden. Aodhan, Agni und Brander begeben sich zum Großen Tempel. Sie mussten Gefahren bestehen und herausfinden, dass sie dicht verfolgt von dem Bösen sind. Aodhan suchte in Ta-Metru und fand die Steinplatte mit Hilfe von zwei Matoranern. Dabei fand er heraus, dass Karzahnis Schleim immer noch exestiert: die Karzahni-Pflanze. Agni suchte in Onu-Metru in den Archiven. Doch alles war verlassen bis auf einen Matoraner. Hier fand Agni heraus, dass Karzahnis Tiere unter Metru Nui weilen. Doch hier konnte die Steinplatte auch gefunden werden. Brander suchte in Ga-Metru. Er hatte die schwierigste Mission von allen. Er fand zwar die Steinplatte, jedoch musste er sich mit Karzahnis gefährlichstem Monster duellieren: der Schicksals-Schlange! Verräter machten Brander die Suche schwerer. Doch die Toa stehen jetzt so nahe wie noch nie vor ihrem Ziel, keine bösen Mächte können sie jetzt noch daran hindern, Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung sind in den Herzen unserer Helden... Kapitel 1: Belauschtes Treffen Aodhan betrat den Großen Tempel. Er hielt die Steinplatte fest in den Händen. Langsam ging er zum Suva. Er sah niemanden. War er wirklich als Erster gekommen? Er schritt weiter und dann... "PSSST! Aodhan! Komm her, SCHNELL!" Der Toa drehte sich um und sah Agni, der sich hinter einer Säule versteckte. "Was ist denn?", fragte Aodhan seinen Bruder. "Hier ist jemand. KOMM SCHNELL!!!", antwortete Agni ungeduldig. Aodhan tat das, was Agni ihm gesagt hat. Er ging zu Agni und versteckte sich ebenfalls hinter der Säule. "Wo ist Brander?", fragte Aodhan. Noch bevor sein Bruder antworten konnte, erschien Brander im Tempel. "BRANDER; SCHNELL! VERSTECK DICH HINTER EINER SÄULE!!!", schrie Agni und hatte ganz vergessen, dass die jeniegen, die auch im Tempel sind, sie hören konnten. Brander tat das, was Agni ihm befohlen hatte. "Hast du das auch gehört, Tuyet?", sagte eine männliche Stimme. "Ein Kriechtier. Nichts weiteres, Meister", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Die drei Toa belauschen jetzt also ein Gespräch zwischen einer aus Ga-Metru und einem anderen. Die Männerstimme kam den Toa bekannt vor. Und nun trat ins Licht Turaga Dume gefolgt von einer Wassertoa, die die Toa noch nie gesehen haben. "Was soll dieses 'Meister'?", flüsterte Brander. Seine Freunde sagten ihm aber nur "PSSST!". Dume und die Wassertoa setzten fort: "Tuyet, du musst die Maske vor den drei Toa finden. Am besten, du vernichtest sie erst", sagte Dume. "Ja, Meister", Brander wollte schon wieder seine FRage stellen, "das werde ich." Und Diese drei Wörter betonte sie mit Wut. Die zwei gingen wieder aus dem Tempel und die dreo Toa kamen aus ihrem Versteck raus. "ICH WÄRE SO GERNE AUF DIESE WASSERTOA LOSGEGANGEN! SIE HAT DUME IRGENDWIE HYPNOTISIERT!!", schrie Brander und seine Röte konnte man natürlich nicht sehen. Agni hatte dagegen was einzuwenden: "Denk mal nach, Brander. Sie hat ihn 'Meister' genannt. Dume muss irgendwie besessen sein." Jetzt meldete sich Aodhan zu Wort: "Von Karzahni?" "Es kann alles sein, Bruder." Aodhan schaute zu Boden. "Dann haben wir jetzt Dume und diese Yutet-" "Tuyet", berichtigte Agni. "Halt so - als Feind. Wenn wir nach der Maske suchen, müssen wir uns vor Denen hüten. Aber vergessen wir die für's erste. Kombinieren wir die Steinplatten!" Deswegen waren die Toa auch hier. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie es vergessen, wenn sie weitergeredet hätten. Das war nun der Moment der Wahrheit. Wo ist die Maske der Zeit versteckt? Ist sie außerhalb Metru Nuis? Alles kann sein. Jeder der Toa hält seine gefundene Steinplatte in den Händen. Jeder zitterte am Leib. Sogar so doll, dass keiner so richtig die Platte in den Händen halten konnte. Doch es hieß Konzentration. Die Platten kamen sich näher und- -wurden schließlich kombiniert. Ein Lichtblitz blendete die Helden. Sie hielten die Hände vor ihren Augen. Als der Lichtblitz verschwunden war, erkannten die drei eine Schrift in goldenen Lettern. "Lass mich sie vorlesen", meldete sich Agni. Er beugte sich über den entstandenen Artefakt und las: "Im Dorf der Willenskraft werdet ihr euren Schatz finden. Doch seit auf der Hut vor dem Bösen. Im Dorf, in einer großen Halle werdet ihr die Kanohi Vahi finden...." Aodhan und Brander runzelten die Stirn. Agni war wohl der Einzigste, der die Botschaft verstand. "Leute, die Botschaft ist einfach zu verstehen, seht-" Der Toa wurde durch Aodhan unterbrochen. "Im Dorf der Willenskraft, ist das nicht Ko-Metru?" Agni nickte eifrig und freute sich, dass Aodhan wenigstens einen Teil versteht. "Also, die Vahi ist in Ko-Metru-" Agni wurde ein zweites mal unterbrochen. Aber diesmal von Brander, der schon aus dem Tempel eilen wollte. "Na dann los!" Agni stöhnte. "BRANDER, DA IST NOCH MEHR!!!" Brander stöhnte auch. Der Toa zeigt manchmal keine Geduld. "Und dieses ' in einer großen halle ', damit ist die Halle des Wissens gemeint, da bin ich mir sicher." Die Botschaft wurde gelöst. Die toa waren nun voller Kraft und Mut. Sie mussten die Maske vor dem Bösen finden. Nun waren sie fast am Ziel. Bald ist die Maske in unseren Händen, los! Wir müssen gehen und sie finden!" Aodhan und Brander machten ihren ersten Schritt, als Agni schon wieder was einzuwenden hatte: "Wir können noch nicht gehen. Wir wissen nicht, wie gefährlich diese Tuyet ist und was Dume unter seiner Besessenheit machen kann. Deshalb müssen wir sie täuschen", Brander stöhnte laut, doch Agni ignorierte es, "Und zwar so: Durch unsere Trennung." Das letzte Wort verstand keiner der beiden übrigen. "Leute, zeigt wenigstens 'n bisschen Grips. Einer sucht die Maske, während die anderen beiden in zwei verschiedene Dörfer gehen. Tuyet jagt dann den beiden, die nicht suchen, um sie zu verwirren und dem Sucher mehr Zeit zu verschaffen." Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille. Bis Aodhan was sagte. "Einverstanden. Doch es könnte gefährlich werden. Man könnte dabei sterben", Agni nickte und Brander grunzte, "doch wir müssen das Risiko eingehen. Falls einer überlebt, treffen wir uns vor der Halle. Klar?", diesmal nickte Brander und Agni grunzte, "Ich melde mich für die Ablenkung, denn-" "NEIN!", schrien Brander und Agni wie aus einem Munde. Das erste mal sind sie einer Meinung. "Du bist der Sucher. Aodhan, du bist unser Anführer, es ist deine Bestimmung!" Aodhan überraschten diese Sätze. "Ich - Anführer. Wir sind kein richtiges Toa-Team. Wir werden uns auch trennen, wenn wir die Maske gefunden ha- "Nein, Aodhan, Nein! Wir sind ein Team und Agni und ich werden diese Tuyet ablenken." "Ihr habt mich überzeugt. Na gut. Agni, wohin- "Onu-Metru. Dort sind die Archivveröffentlichungen und ich könnte dabei gleichzeitig Matoraner beschützen." "Gut. Und du, Brander?" "Äh... Ta-Metru." "Nein", Agnis Lieblingswort, "Nein. Ta-Metru zeigt nicjht sehr viel Wissen und ist also auch kein gutes Versteck für eine große Maske. Du gehst am besten nach Ga-Metru." Brander wurde wütend nach Agnis Sätzen. "DU..." "AUFHÖREN!!! STREITET NICHT! ICH GEBE AGNI RECHT. BRANDER, BITTE, GEH NACH GA-METRU!" "Na schön", sagte der wütende Toa. "Also, wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich bei der Halle des Wissens." Und die drei gingen los. In die Dörfer. Ohne Angst zu zeigen... Kapitel 2: Smart Agni Das Dorf Onu-Metru. Es fasziniert viele. Manche fasziniert es nur wegen der Archive. So geht es auch Agni. Doch er will sich nicht von Onu-Metru begeistern lassen, sondern er muss das Böse, darunter Tuyet, ablenken und seinem Bruder Aodhan mehr Zeit zum Suchen verschaffen. Außerdem kann er dadurch eine Menge Matoraner beschützen, denn Agni geht ins Archiv und die ganzen Artefakte werden heute veröffentlicht. Agni betrat das Archiv. Er war dort vor nicht langer Zeit, um seine Steinplatte zu suchen. Damals wusste er nicht wie er dort reinkommen sollte und hat irgendetwas getan und ist dann doch im Archiv gelandet. Jetzt aber ist eine große Runde Tür geöffnet, wo Archivveröffentlichungen In der Haupthalle auf einem Schild drauf steht. Agni sah viele Ga-Matoraner eintreten. Agni wusste, dass Ga-Matoraner kommen würden. Ob auch andere Matoraner kommen werden? Das fragte sich Agni. Aber besser wäre es, sich auf ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu konzentrieren, falls Tuyet oder jemand anders kommt. Agni stand in der Eingangshalle des Archivs. Auf einem weiteren Schild war Haupthalle→ 1. Tür rechts zu lesen. Der Toa sah wieder viele Ga-Matoraner. Langsam dachte Agni, dass wirklich nur diese gekommen sind. Agni betrat nun die riesige Haupthalle. Ganz vorne war ein Podest zu sehen und hinter dem eine risiege weitere runde Tür, die fast so groß wie die Halle ist. Agni sah sich um. Eine vielzahl von schnatternden Ga-Matoranern. Und -Agni war erleichtert- auch ein paar Onu-Matoraner. Obwohl, diese arbeiten ja hier. Agni schaute durch die Halle. "Toa! Dein Erscheinen ist uns eine Ehre!" Es war eine bekannte Stimme. Agni blickte nun dort hin, von wo die Stimme kam. "Damek! Alter Kumpel! Na, wie geht's dir denn?" "Gut, Toa. Sogar sehr gut. Weißt du warum? Weil ich nach unserer Mission zum Leiter der Archive wurde und deshalb leite ich auch die Veröffentlichungen", sagte der Matoraner glücklich. "Damek, dass ist ja toll! Wann beginnen eigentlich die Veröffentlichungen?" "Jetzt, in ein ein paar Sekunden." Agni lächelte. Damek lächelte zurück und rannte zum Podest. Dort nahm er ein Horn und sprach dadurch: "Werte Matoraner und werter Toa", die Menge blickte zu Agni, "Ihr seit hier versammelt, um ein Teil der Archivveröffentlichungen zu sein. Unser Archiv hat die seltensten Artefakte und Testamente von Metru Nui. Wir haben sie geheim gehalten. Das heißt bis heute. In wenigen Sekunden wird dieses Tor geöffnet und wir werden euch alles-" Damek konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil er von der Erde gestört wurde. Die Erde bebt unter den Füßen der Versammelten. Nun auch die Decke. Jetzt fallen Brocken runter. Matoraner kreischen und Agni nimmt seine Feuerschwerter, benutzt sie als Schild und versucht einen Brocken abzublocken. Vergeblich, denn der Stein lies Agnis Schwerter und Agni zu Boden fallen. Daraufhin benutzte er seine Elementarkraft und die Brocken wurden gegrillt und explodierten schließlich in hunderte kleine Steine. Plötzlich hörte der Steinregen und das Beben auf. Auch das Kreischen. Agni sprang zum Podest, nahm das Horn aus Dameks Hand und sagte: "Matoraner, keinen Grund zur Panik. Leider müssen wir die Veröffentlichungen abbrechen. Gleich wird jeder aus dem Archiv gebracht", Agni hörte sehr viele Male ein "WAAS?!", "Archiv-Wachen, begleitet die ersten nach draußen! Falls noch mal so ein Beben kommt, rennt um euer Leben zum Ausgang!" Die versammelte Menge schaute verdutzt zu Agni hinauf. Einige konnten Agnis Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Im Gegenteil, sie sahen sogar so aus, als wollen sie sich weigern. Sogar die Archiv-Wachen guckten ungläubig. Doch trotzdem taten sie das, was Agni ihnen befohlen hatte. Die wachen pickten ein paar Ga-Matoranerinnen raus und gingen durch die Tür hinaus. Toa Agni war voller sorgen. Jeden Moment könnten alle versammelten Matoraner sterben. Dies war Agnis Sorge und Angst. Er hoffte nur, dass alle heil hier rauskommen würden. Er würde sogar mit seinem Leben bezahlen, wenn es so hieße, er würde alles tun, nur damit die matoraner in Sicherheit kommen würden. Der Toa hockte sich hin und fasste sich ans Herz, als ob er kurz vor einem Infakt steht. Agni sah wieder in die Menge. Eine Matoranerin tanzte sich durch den haufen an Versammelten durch. Sie ging auf Agni zu. "Toa, kommen wir alle heil hier raus?" Der Toa schaute sie verblüfft an. Wäre er so wie Brander, dann würde Agni die Matoranerin sicher mit Worten wie "Ich bin kein Wahrsager" anschreien. Der Toa entschied sich ihr vernünftig zu antworten. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Matoranerin. Doch hoffe darauf. Hoffnung ist wie eine der leuchtenden Tugenden." Agni wollte noch mehr sagen, doch er wurde von den Archiv-Wachen unterbrochen. Endlich! Alle Matoraner konnten vielleicht heil raus! So dachte Agni. Doch er täuschte sich. Die Matoraner verkündeten keine gute Nachricht. "Die Eingänge! Sie sind alle mit Steinen verstopft! RIESIGEN STEINEN!", fügte er hinzu, als Agni schon widersprechen wollte. Agni schaute die Matoranerin, mit der er gesprochen hat, an. "Dann sitzen wir hier in der Falle." "Aber Toa, was ist mit Hoff-" Die Matoranerin konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn es fing schon wieder an zu Beben. Und nicht nur das, es kam auch eine Wasserwelle aus den Ausgängen. Sie riss jeden einzelnen von den Füßen... *** Hahli lag zusammengekauert auf einem steinernen Boden. Wo war sie? Was ist passiert? Sie öffnete die Augen. Dies konnte unmöglich ihr Haus sein. Sie war in einer winzigen Höhle. Von der Decke aus tropfte es. Wie ist sie nur hierhergekommen? Hahli schaute sich um. Neben ihr saß eine weitere Matoranerin "Hahli, du bist endlich wach!" Es war die Stimme von Macku, Hahlis Freundin. Neben Macku lag noch jemand auf dem Boden. "Amaya ist tot, Hahli." Eine dicke Träne kullerte auf Mackus Maske herunter. Hahli legte den Srm um sie. "Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" "Immer noch im Archiv von Onu-Metru. Es gab ein Beben. Steine vielen von der Decke und begruben uns. Es gab auche Eine Wasserwelle, die uns alle wegspülte. So. Das Wasser ist aber immer noch über uns. Wenn wir versuchen hier rauszukommen, dann dringt hier Wasser rein und wird uns ertrinken." Angst stieg in Hahli hoch. Angst um ihr Leben. Es war eine kalte Angst. Dies war Hahlis letzter Tag. Und sie konnte nicht wieder Abschied nehmen von ihren Freunden, dem Sonnenlicht und der Bestimmung... Nein! Das durfte nicht sein. Keineshalbs! Mit Tränen übergossen wimmert Hahli worte. Hoffentlich nicht ihre letzten. "W-Wir müsse-en h-hier ra-us. W-Wir m-müssen ein-fach n-nur!" Macku schüttelte den Kopf. Auch sie war tränennass. Doch nicht nur um angst, sondern auch um Amaya. Sie war Mackus beste Freundin. "N-nein, Hahli! V-Ver-steh d-das! Wenn w-w-wir versuchen h-hier rauszuk-kommen, d-dann werden wir st-sterben, g-genau wie...", sie schluckte tief und noch mehr Tränen kullerten ihr runter, "...Amaya." Hahli dachte nach. Es war wirklich ein großes Risiko. Es ging um Leben und Tod. Um alles! Im Kampf mit der Angst, schrie die Ga-Matoranerin ganz laut, so dass sie heiser wurde, "HIIILFEEEE!!!!" Macku erschrack dabei. "Glaubst d-du, dass der Toa uns hören wird?" Ohne fiel zu überlegen, nickte Hahli mit einem schweren Schlucker. "Na ja, vielleicht ist er auch tot..." *** Doch das war er nicht. Agni überlebte mit vielen anderen Matoranern, wie Damek. Dies war die gute Nachricht. die schlechte war, dass viele auch tot waren. Verzweifelt, doch noch in Hoffnung sucht Agni mit den anderen Matoranern nach Überlebenden. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Agni war kein Toa der Erde, und um die großen Felsen wegzuräumen, brauchte er mehr als die elementare Kraft des Feuers. in aller größter hoffnung noch überlebende Matoraner zu finden, schoben Agni und Damek einen riesigen Felsen weg. Und da hörten sie es: "HIIIIILFEEEEEEE!!!!!" "Matoraner!", schoss es auus Agni heraus. "Weibliche Matoraner!", berichtigte Damek. *** Hahli sah etwas. Etwas helles. Etwas Gutes: Licht. Freude stieg in Hahli hoch. Sie zeigte Macku das Licht! "Wir sind gerettet! HIER! HIER UNTER!", schrie Hahli. Und Macku zwang irgendwas mitzumachen. Also rief sie auch. Und das brachte was: Noch mehr Licht! So viel Glück empfand Hahli noch nie. Sie hatte etwas sehr kostbares behalten. Es war nicht materiell. Es war wichtiger als alles Wissen auf der Welt: Das Leben. Da hahli die hoffnung nicht aufgab, konnte sie es behalten. Und schließlich stand sie mit macku vor Toa Agni. Die Matoranerin bedankte sich ohne Ende. "Das ist für mich ein Toa: Jemand, der niemals aufgibt und Leben retten würde, selbst wenn er seins dabei verliert! Und in dir und deinen Freunden exestiert diese vierte Tugend! Danke!" hahli weinte wieder. Aber vor Glück. Das ist das schönste, was ich je gehört habe, Hahli. Wenn du eine Toa wärest, dann wäre diese vierte Tugend in dir noch stärker als bei mir und meinen Freunden zusammen. Ich danke dir!" Das Lachen und weinen hat sich bei Hahli zu einer Allianz gebildet. Das war der glücklichste, schönste und beste Moment in Hahlis Leben... Agni fragte einige mithelfenden Onu-Matoraner nach Überlebenden. Negativ. Zwar traurig, aber sie haben für die Freiheit gekämpft und sind mit Ehre gestorben. Schließlich waren alle aus den Archiven draußen... ...Aber der dunkle Schatten stellte sich ihnen: Tuyet und ihr Gehilfe Ahkmou. Hinter ihr, zirka fünfzig Vahkis. "Hahaha!", lachte Tuyet höhnisch, "Wie reizend. Die glücklichen Überlebenden. Tja, nur werdet ihr nicht mehr so glücklich sein, wenn ich euren Toa-Beschützer... sagen wir mal töte und euch in eine Zelle einsperre, Matoraner, Hahahaha!" Die letzten Worte waren giftiger als giftig. In Agni kochte die Wut. Doch da fiel ihm etwas ein! "Ein Vahki ist so klug wie eine explosive Frucht. 10 Vahkis sind mindestns so klug wie euer Matoraner-Gehilfe. Und 100 Vahkis sind ungefähr so dumm wie ihr, Tuyet!" Und nun lachte Agni und in Tuyet kochte die Wut. "ZERREIßT IHN VOLLSTÄNDIG UND SORGT DAFÜR, DASS SEIN NAME AUS DER GESCHICHTE AUSRADIERT WIRD!!!", befiel Tuyet den Vahkis. Diese liefen auf den Toa zu, doch der sprang aufs Dach der Archive und verschwand. Er rannte, so lange bis der Schatten aus der Puste ist und er zu Aodhan kann. Die Vahkis guckten blöd. Und Tuyet wollte nicht zugeben, was Agni sagte. "Ahkmou, verfolge ihn und bring ihn um." "Ja-ja, Meisterin...", und er lief Agni hinterher... Kapitel 3: Strong Brander Brander kehrte wieder an den Ort zurück, wo er seine Steinplatte suchte: Ga-Metru. Eigentlich wollte er hier nicht hin. Doch wenn man vortäuscht dass die Maske der Zeit in Ta-Metru ist, wo Brander als erstes hinwollte, dann könnte man damit das Böse nicht anlocken und ablenken. Das Feuer-Dorf hat nämlich keine Plätze für ein Versteck einer legendären Maske. Der Toa ging die Straßen des Dorfes entlang. Alles war noch da, was Brander bei seinem letzten Besuch sah: die Kritzelein, die Schulen und die Bootsstellen. Alles. Sogar die Luft roch nach Ga-Metru: der Geruch nach Wissenschaft. Brander kannte sich zwar nicht damit aus, doch die Wissenschaften riechen immer nach demselben. Brander wollte Hahli fragen, ob etwas Böses sich über Ga-Metru gesetzt hat, das er beseitigen kann. Aber da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Hahli wieder auf dieser Insel war, die etwas nördlich von Ga-Metru ist, wo die Matoranerin immer unterrichtet. Vielleicht wartet das Böse nur darrauf bis Brander weggeht und dann kann es zuschnappen. Nein! So dumm ist Brander nicht. Er fragte drei andere Matoraner. "Entschuldigt, aber wisst ihr ob Hahli hier in Ga-Metru ist? Und dann noch-" Ein "Nein" des ersten Matoraners unterbrach Brander. "Sie ist bei den Archivveröffentlichungen." Ach ja! Dies hatte Brander vollkommen vergessen. "Gut. Und ist -ähm- irgendwas "Böses" in letzter Zeit hier vorgegangen?" Die Matoraner berateten sich im leisen Pflüsterton. So leise, dass der Toa es nicht hören konnte. Sie wendeten sich Brander wieder zu. "Sagen wir mal so, es gibt einige... Patroillien." Brander guckte verwundert drein. Was für Patroillien denn nur? Oder will ihn der Matoraner auf den Arm nehmen? Aber da schlug es Brander in den Sinn, dass Ga-Matoraner nicht sehr oft Scherze machen. Vorallem nicht, wenn ein Toa vor ihnen steht. Der Toa verabschiedete sich mit einem "Nun gut" und wendete sich von den dreien ab. Und da sah er, was mit "Patroillien" gemeint ist: Vahki-Inspektionen. Mit voller Wut schaute Brander auf die zwei Vahki, die wie verrückt auf jede Einzelheit schauten. Sie arbeiteten sehr präzise, beinahe wie ein Elite-Vahki. Brander reichte es. Er hasste Vahkis, vorallem wenn sie unschuldige Dörfer inspektieren. Der Toa hatte schon einen Plan, wie er die beiden mechanischen Viecher austricksen kann. Er sprang dereckt vor die die Zangen der Vahkis. "Hey Vahkis!" Diese antworteten mit einem Zischen. "ZZZerstöre Toa!" Bevor sie ihre Kanoka-Disk laden konnten, war Brander mit einem Satz hinter ihnen und rannte bis ans Ende der Straße. Die listigen Vahkis folgten ihn aber mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit. Der Toa war schon aus der Puste, aber er rannte trotzdem weiter. Er versuchte jedes einzelne Gefühl nach Niederlage aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Aller würde sxchlimmer werden, wenn er ans Verlieren denkt. Und da Brander beim Ende der Straße: Eine Plattform aus Eis und dahinter das große Wasser. Sein Plan sah folgendermaßen aus: Wenn die Vahkis auf ihn zurasen, dann springt er und diese werden ins Meer fallen. Brander sah die zwei schnellen Vahkis und machte sich bereit für den Sprung... Aber die Vahkis hielten komischerweise an. Der Toa verstand nicht. Wieder gaben die mechanischen Roboter ein Zischen. Dabei reckten sie ihre Köpfe in die Höhe. Jetzt verstand Brander. Der Boden wackelte und aus dem Wasser kamen ungefähr einhundert Vahkis! Alle kreischten und lassten ihre Klingen klirren. "Oh nein!", klagte der Toa. Wenn ihm nicht sofort was einfiel ist er Fischfutter. Und schon kam das, was Brander am wenigsten sehen wollte: Tuyet. "Wahaha!", lachte sie hönisch und ging auf Brander zu, "der große und starke Toa Brander!", der Angesprochene sagte kein Wort, "Nun sag, wo ist die Maske der Zeit? Du kannst nichts verbergen. In einem Dorf wie Ga-Metru ist sie hundertprozentig! Nur wo? Das würst du uns doch sagen, oder?" Keine Antwort. "Oh, ich verstehe, vielleicht hilft aber das!" Tuyet küsste Brander auf den Mund. Der blieb aber immernoch steif wie ein Stock. Nur gab er endlich eine Antwort: "Auf sowas falle ich nicht rein, Tuyet! Außerdem sind deine Lippen sowieso das reinste Gift!" Nicht einmal eine Sekunde ist vergangen, als Brander all seine elementare Kraft sammelte und einen enormen Feuerstoß auf alle Vahkis hetzte, so, dass alle zu Schrott wurden. "Tja, nur noch du und ich. Ein Ein-gegen-Ein-Duell", sprach Brander. "Falsch! Ein Zwei-gegen-Ein-Duell!", berichtigte die böse Toa und ganz plötzlich kam wieder die Schicksals-Schlange aus dem Wasser. "Nicht schon wieder!!", ärgerte sich Brander. Er schloss die Augen und schoss wieder Feuerstrahle auf die Schlange. In Tuyet erkannte man den Zorn. Sie wusste nicht, dass Brander weiß wie man eine Schicksals-Schlange den Erdboden gleich macht. Schon nach drei Feuerstößen tauchte die Schlange wieder unter und schwomm weg. "NEEIIIN! Du kannst zwar mich besiegen, aber niemals Karzahnis Armee!" Brander lachte. "Apropo Karzahni, richte ihm schöne Grüße von mir aus!", und Brander sprang ins Wasser und schwimmt nach Ko-Metru, zu seinem Bruder Aodhan. Tuyet ärgerte sich immer noch. "Die Maske ist also doch nicht hier. Also müssen wir den dritten Toa suchen!" Kapitel 4: Amazing Aodhan Die weißen Eisberge von Ko-Metru glänzten in der Sonne. Überall herrschte Stille und Frieden im Dorf. Nur leider wird sie durch das Böse ständig gebrochen... Aodhan lieferte sich einen Kampf mit einem Vahki. Der Toa griff an, der Vahki blockte und versuchte Aodhan vom Boden zu reißen, was aber nicht gelang. Schließlich schoss er einen Feuerstrahl auf den Vahki, der zu Schrott wurde. Erleichtert atmete Aodhan auf. Er spürte wie Karzahni immer mächtiger wurde. Überall waren Vahkis, die unschuldige Matoraner einsperrten und die Metrus brutal inspektierten. Dies kann jetzt in diesem Moment geschehen. Und was macht Dume? Den Verräter spielen. Aodhan konnte es einfach nicht fassen wie ein früher sehr starker Toa seine eigene Heimat verraten kann. Da kann der Toa des Feuers nur den Kopf schütteln. Aber Aodhan hatte eine Mission. Die wichtigste unter dem Feuertrio: die Maske der Zeit zu finden. Laut der großen Steintafel ist die Kanohi Vahi in der Halle des Wissens versteckt. Doch die Frage ist, wo ist diese Halle? Da hörte Aodhan eine vertraute Stimme. "Toa Aodhan?" Er drehte sich um und erblickte einen alten Gefährten. "Kopeke! Genau der, den ich brauche. Sag mir, wo ist die Halle des Wissens?" Der Ko-Matoraner wusste nach Aodhans Meinung mehr als alle anderen Matoraner aus dem Eis-Dorf zusammen. Deshalb war Kopeke "genau der, den Aodhan brauchte". "Die ist einfach zu finden. Die ist zwischen Eis und Schnee." "Wie bitte?" Wollte Kopeke Aodhan reinlegen? "Ach, ganz vergessen, dass du dich hier nicht so auskennst! Ich meine, die Halle ist zwischen den beiden Wissenstürmen 'Eis' und 'Schnee'." Aodhan verdrete die Augen. "Da wird ja der Hikaki verrückt! Wer hat sich denn all diese Namen für die Wissenstürme ausgedacht?" "Keine Ahnung! Irgend so 'n Toa des Eises." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren gingen sie zur Wissenshalle. Es herrschte wieder die ruhige Stille wie am Anfang. Ein genösslicher Spaziergang, würde man sagen... Doch wo die Ruhe ist, da gibt es auch etwas, was die Ruhe zerstören will und jeden Moment zuschlagen kann. Etwas größeres als ein Vahki, eine weitaus mächtigere Kreatur. Ein nervenzerreißendes Kreischen zwang Aodhan seine Feuerschwerter in die Hand zu nehmen. "Bleib schön bei mir, Kopeke", keine Antwort, "Kopeke? Kopeke?" Aodhan drehte sich um und sah nichts außer das glänzende Weiß der Eisberge. Der Toa hatte Kopeke verloren. Kopeke konnte jetzt in diesem Moment auch schon tot sein. Angst und Schuldgefühle schlingeln sich um Aodhan. Aber er wusste nicht, dass das das Einzige ist, was schlingelt... Aodhan sah unter dem Eisboden einen Schatten... den schatten einer... ''Schlange! Und ganz plötzlich kam sie aus dem Wasser unter dem Eisboden raus. Mit so einer Wucht, dass der Toa hinfiel. Aodhan schaute dem Biest in die Augen. Doch er merkt gleich, dass die Schlange ihn bekämpft... Aodhan sah einen Matoraner -einen Ta-Matoraner- der an einem anderen der selben Art Rache schwörte. Und der Name des Rachsüchtigen war... Aodhan. "NEEEEEIIIN!" Der Toa rannte weg vor der Schlange. Diese folgte ihm aber mit lauten Zischen und kreischen. Schon bald merkte Aodhan, dass er durch Furcht die Kreatur stärker machte. Es half nur eins: Kämpfen. Das tat er. Er benutzte seine elementare Kraft des Feuers gegen das Biest. Und sieh da! Es verschwand mit einem Angstschrei! Erleichterung durchströmte Aodhans Körper. Man kann von Glück reden: Kopeke steht wieder vollkommen in Ordnung vor ihm. "Wo warst du, Toa?" "Lange Geschichte!" *** Beide kamen der Wissenshalle immer näher. "Vielleicht erzählst du mir zuerst, wo du warst, Kopeke." Doch schon wieder keine Antwort. "Oh nein, ist der Arme etwa ins schwarze Eis gefallen? KOOOOPEEEKEEE!!" Doch keiner antwortet. Niemand. Es herrscht wieder die Stille. Doch keine friedliche... Kapitel 5: Das Versteck der Maske Durch Befehl von seiner Meisterin, muss Ahkmou Agni finden und umbringen. Diese Suche könnte jedoch schwer sein. Der Toa könnte schon über alle Berge sein und mit ein wenig Glück die Maske der Zeit schon in den Händen halten. Doch dies darf nicht sein. Überhauptnicht! Ahkmou schüttelte sich das alles aus dem Kopf. Dieser Toa kann zwar präzise sein, doch nicht so präzise, dass er sein Ziel jetzt in diesem Moment erreicht hat. Außerdem muss er erst zu seinem anderen Toa-Freund hin und der kann schon zerfleischt worden sein. Man bräuchte mehr als Glück um diesen "Hindernislauf" des Bösen zu bestehen: in jedem Metru befinden sich unzählige Vahkis und die Schicksals-Schlange ist mal hie und da und von diesem Gegner darf man einfach nicht unterschätzen. Ahkmou folgte den Fußspuren Agnis. Doch sich nach Fußspuren zu orientieren kann irritieren. DEshalb versucht der Matoraner so zu denken wie ein Toa. "Wenn ich ein Toa wäre, wo würde ich dann hingehen? Hm... Der Feind will nach Ko-Metru und... der kürzeste und schnellste Weg dorthin führt durch... Le-Metru!" Der verräterische Matoraner läuft zum Dorf der Luft. Doch er stolperte übeer etwas. Es war eine Art Lenker. Ahkmou wunderte sich. Hier, an der Grenze von Le-Metru, eine Ruine? Nach ahkmous Meinung verursachen nur Onu-Matoraner Ruinen und Ahkmou weiß, dass sie sich nicht gerne zum Luft-Dorf schmuggeln. Sie denken, dass Le-Matoraner "zu viel freie Luft im Kopf haben". Der Matoran schaut auf das Ding, wodurch er gestolpert war. Es war ein richtiger Lenker. Mit nichts anderem zu vergleichen. Er versucht es aufzuheben. Aber es rührt sich nicht. Erst verstand Ahkmou nicht. Doch dann... kam ihm eine Idee in den Kopf gemeißelt. Er fing an um den Lenker herumzugraben. Nun sah er zwei Lenker und schließlich konnte Ahkmou seinen augen nicht trauen: Was er ausgegrabt hat, war ein Sky-Fighter. Der Matoraner hatte keine Lust sich Fragen, wie "Woher kommt das fahrzeug nur her?" zu stellen. Ihn interessierte nur eins, und das war, ob das Fahrzeug noch funktioniert. Der verräterische Schicksals-Matoraner setzte sich auf den Sitz... und konnte die Maschine starten. Mit dem Sky-Fighter flog er nun nach Le-Metru um sich agni in den weg zu stellen... *** Agni rannte immer noch. Er wollte keine pause machen. Er musste viel schneller als der Feind sein und noch heil bei Aodhan ankommen. Er lief durch das mit Bäumen gesäumte Le-Metru. Zwischen all den vielen Bäumen gibt es aber noch Teststrecken für die waghalsigen Matoraner der Lüfte. Ganz plötzlich hörte Agni ein Dröhnen... ein Dröhnen einer Maschine... und es wurde immer lauter. Schließlich entpuppte sich das Geräusch als Sky-Fighter. Und es flog kein le-matoranischer Testpilot auf dem Fighter. Nein, es war der Verräter in Fleisch und Blut: Tuyets Gehilfe Ahkmou. Wütend schoss er Lichtkugeln auf Agni. Der wich aus und rannte um sein Leben durch das Metru. Der böse Matoraner gab jedoch nicht auf. Weiterhin verfolgte er den Toa des Feuers. Dieses Wegrennen ging bis ins Zentrum des Metrus. Schließlich kamen die beiden bei einer Matoraner-Festung an. Viele Le-Matoraner rannten. Viele andere aber auch verteidigten die Festung. Nun aber entscheidet sich Agni dafür zu kämpfen. Er schießt lauter Feuerstrahle. Einer traf sogar den Sky-Fighter und er war gezwungen abzustürzen. Ich werde euch Toa alle vernichten, ihr seid alle..." Doch was die alle toa sind hörte agni nicht mehr. Er rannte durch das Dorf bishin zu Ko-Metru. *** Aodhan war auf einer großen Hauptstraße im Eis-Dorf. Sie hieß "Die weiße Grube". Und der Name passte auch ein wenig. Es war eine Art Schlucht. Der Boden war aus dünnem eis, dass in tausende Schollen zersplittern kann. Deshalb läuft hier kein einziger Ko-Matoraner, denn die Gefahr war einfach zu groß. Doch ein Toa musste jede Gefahr bestehen und jedes Hinderniss umgehen. Dies war die Aufgabe eines wahren Toas. in der Ferne erkannte Aodhan schon die Halle des Wissens, wie sie zwischen zwei gigantischen Türmen stand. Ganz vorsichtig ging der Toa des Feuers weiter. Er war nervös, genauso wie die Stille. Ihm war das komische Gefühl zu Mute, dass diese Ruhe ihm etwas sagen will. Diese Stille sagte Aodhan etwas von einem Treffen. Doch was für eins? Er dachte an seine Brüder. Wie weit sind sie schon mit ihren Aufgaben? Leben sie noch? Und plötzlich hörte Aodhan die vertraute Stimme Agnis. Er sah ihn, wie er rannte und dann auf Aodhan zusprang. Jedoch wich dieser aus und der Toa landete auf dem Eis. "Agni! Schön dich zu sehen? Weißt do wo-" Der, nachdem Aodhan fragen wollte erschien gerade vor seinen Augen. Brander schwamm unter dem Eis und kam jetzt hervor. "Brander, aber ich dachte du hasst das Wasser!", bemerkte aodhan und war auch froh ihn zu sehen. "Tja, sei du zwei Mal in Ga-Metru. Dann wirst du garantiert ins blaue Wasser springen!" Alle drei lachten. "Genug geplaudert. Wir müssen die Kanohi Vahi finden. Die Wissenshalle ist direkt voraus!", Aodhan zeigte auf die in der Ferne liegende Halle des Wissens. Als sie schon gehen wollten hörten sie ein lautes Geräusch. Ein wildes Traben. Und plötzlich zersprang der Eisboden in hunderte Schollen. Agni und aodhan waren auf einer. Brander auf einer kleineren anderen. "W-was ist das?", wimmerte der abenteuerlustige Toa. "Nichts Gutes!", stellte Agni fest. Und das war es auch nicht. Die Ursache des lauten Trabens war eine Horde Vahkis, die wie wild die Straße entlang rannten. "LAAAUFT WEG!!" Von einer scholle zur anderen sprangen die Helden. Die Vahkis kamen immer näher... Brander stolperte. Jeden Moment würden ihn die mechanischen Biester zerquetschen. Aber wahre Brüder helfen entweder gegenseitig oder sterben gemeinsam. Ohne zu zögern, ohne nachzudenken springen Aodhan und agni automatisch zu Brander und helfen ihm auf. "Wir sind verloren!", jammerte der hingefallene Toa. "Das sind wir noch lange nicht!", sagte Agni selbsbewusst. "Nehmt eure Waffen und stecht sie in die Wand der Schlucht!" Zügig taten Aodhan und Brander das, was Agni sagte. Die Waffen fest in der Hand gedrückt sprangen sie an die Wand, stachen diese in die Wand und hielten sich an diesen fest. Die Vahkis rannten weiter und zerstörten dabei die Schollen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Vahkis etwas herstellen können. Aber wahrscheinlich können sie's doch: Eine Wasserstraße", dies war Branders Witz. *** Aodhan, Agni und Brander standen vor der riesigen, offenen Tür der Wissenshalle. Die ganze Halle war eigentlich riesig. Fast so groß, wie das Kolosseum. Doch Größenverhältnisse waren jetzt kein Thema. Ein pures Glücksgefühl durchströmte die drei. Sie haben es bis hierher geschafft, haben Abenteuer erlebt und waren trotz, dass sie verschiedene Missionen hatten, mit dem Herzen immer zusammen. Sie mussten nun schnell die Kanohi Vahi holen. Der Sieg war schon so gut wie in der Tasche... ...Doch mit diesem Satz sollte man vorsichtig sein. Gerade, als das Trio die Halle betreten wollte, kam ein Matoraner und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. "Wo ist eure Genehmigung?", fragte er streng. "Genehmigung? Wozu brauchen wir diese, wir sind Toa!", polterte Brander und wollte die Sehenswürdigkeit betreten. Doch der Matoraner schubste Brander weg, selbst wenn er viel schwerer ist, als er selber. Brander wurde wütend. So sehr, dass seine Rüstung dunkler wurde. "JETZT HÖR MAL ZU, ICH WERDE DIR GLEI-" Was war das nur für ein Tag der Unterbrechungen? Ein lautes Traben war die Unterbrechung. Ein allzu bekanntes: Hundert Vahkis erschienen hinter den vier. Und nicht nur diese, sondern auch Tuyet und Ahkmou mit einem Skyfighter. "Gebt uns die Vahi!", fauchte Tuyet. "SOFORT!!" Agni lachte. "Wir wollten diese doch selber erst holen, Tuyet. Wie wäre es, wenn du mit deinen Vahki-Freunden noch einwenig plauderst und wir inzwischen die Maske holen und mit ihr verschwinden?" Die Toa zornte. "VAHKI, VERNICHTET SIE!!!" "Schnell in die Halle!", rief Aodhan. "Matoraner, verriegel die Tür!" Alle gehorchten. Das Feuertrio raste in die Halle und der Hallenwart verriegelte die Tür. Seltsamerweise bekam sie nicht ein Kratzer. Die Vahkis und Tuyet bombadierten diese zwar, wie in einem Karzahni-Krieg, doch kaputt ging sie nicht. Das reizte Tuyet sehr. Sie schrie so laut, dass selbst der grausame Karzahni in der Grube dies gehört hätte. Kapitel 6: Die Maske der Zeit Erleichtert atmete das Feuertrio auf. Es war knapp gewesen. Fast schon zu knapp. Glücklicherweise hörte der Matoraner dann doch noch auf das Trio. Apropo Matoraner. Dieser fixierte das Trio schon seit dem alle in die Halle geflüchtet sind. Er zuckte nichtmal seine Augen weg von den Toa. Dazu schaute er sie noch finster an. Wie ein hungriger Takea, der darauf wartet seine Beute zu schnappen. Doch der Matoraner ist nicht dumm. Er würde sich nicht freiwillig gegen drei Toa wehren. Inzwischen diskutierten diese, wo genau die Maske versteckt sein könnte. "Eindeutig in der Abteilung für Masken", sagte Brander. Doch genau wie am Anfang der Reise hatte Agni wieder mal etwas dagegen. "Ich glaube, dies täuscht. Denkt mal logisch. Die Maske würde nicht an einen Ort fliehen, wo sie hier jeder vermutet. Sie muss in einer Abteilung sein, die nichts mit Masken zu tun hat, aber etwas auf Kanohis hindeutet." Das Trio überlegte. Ein Ort, der daraufhin deutet. Und plötzlich fällt Aodhan was ein. "Die Abteilung für Geschichte! In der Geschichte Metru Nuis wird etwas über asdken erwänt. Dies deutet daraufhin." Die anderen beiden waren seiner Meinung. Kein anderer Raum könnte es sein. Sie flitzten zur Geschichts-Abteilung. Dort angekommen sahen sie einen großen Raum mit vielen Regalen, wo verschiedene bekritzelte Steinplatten und Testamente waren. Außerdem gab es drei Türen, die zu anderen Räumen führten. Das trio suchte jedes der Regale ab. Sie guckten hinter die Regale und vesuchten versteckte Gänge. Nichts. Aber da gab es noch die drei Räume. "Ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns auf. Jeder sucht in einem dieser drei Räume", schlug Aodhan vor. Niemand hatte Einwand und alle gingen in die verschiedenen Räume. Das Herz schlug schneller bei Aodhan. Hier, in diesem Raum könnte die legendäre Kanohi Vahi, die Maske der Zeit, die dafür bestimmt ist, dem Universum Gleichgewicht zu geben, sein. Aodhan wurde heiß. Er öffnete ganz langsam die Tür und... sah eine Entäuschung. Eine einzige Säule in einem winzigen Raum. Auch hier tastete er die Wände nach Geheimgängen ab. Überhaupt nichts. Er wollte schon gehen... als plötzlich... ein seltsames Gefühl in Aodhan aufstieg. Es war unbeschreiblich. Auf der einen Seite verkündete es Angst, auf der anderen Freude. Nun sah der Toa Momente, aus seiner früheren Zeit... Zeit... Dies war es! Die Maske ist hier. Das verkündete sie Aodhan. Und da die Maske nicht wollte, dass Aodhan weiterrätselt, "sagte" sie ihm, was er tun soll. Aodhan erhielt die Botschaft. Genau wie es die Vahi ihm sagte, schoss Aodhan einen Feuerstrahl auf die Säule. Nun zeigte ihm die Maske Bilder von Brander und Agni. Er musste sie rufen, was er tat. Sofort bekamen die beiden das selbe Gefühl. Auch die Botschaft, was sie tun sollte. Wie hypnotisiert gingen die beiden neben Aodhan und schossen ebenfalls einen Feuerstrahl. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt... vor Freude. Sie haben es geschafft. Ein heller Lichtstrahl erhellte den Raum und die goldene Kanohi Vahi erschien auf der Säule. So prachtvoll wie nie. Aodhan hielt sie in den Händen, mit Glücksgefühlen und Hoffnung. Jetzt war nur noch eins zu erledigen... Kapitel 7: Kampf Die drei rannten die Gänge der Wissenshalle entlang, die Kanohi Vahi hielt Aodhan fest umklammert. Schließlich standen sie vor dem Ausgang, der Matoraner, der Hallenwart war, starrte sie schon wieder böse an. Doch die Toa hatten keine Zeit, ihm etwas zu sagen oder zurückzugucken. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Tuyet aus dem Weg schaffen", sagte Aodhan. "Doch was dann? Wo müssen wir dann hin? Ich meine, die Maske muss doch irgendwo hingebrachtwerden", antwortete Brander zurück. Er hatte etwas Ungeduld in der Stimme. "Die Maske wird es uns schon sagen, Brander. Beruhig dich erstmal", sprach Agni zu ihm. Ein weiteres Gespräch kam jetzt nicht in Frage, deshalb erklärt Aodhan schleunigst seinen Plan. "Wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe, öffnen wir die Tür und mit unseren Elementarkräften lassen wir den Schnee, der auf der Decke der Halle ist, auf Tuyet und ihre gefährten einstürzen. Dannach rennen wir weg und hoffen, dass uns die Maske sagt, wo unser nächsten und wahrscheinlich letztes Ziel sein wird." Alle nickten. "Eins", die Toa machten sich startbereit, "Zwei", ihre Hände waren schon an der Tür, "DREI!!!", die Tür wurde rausgerissen und ein heller Lichtstrahl der Maske zwang Tuyet und die anderen, die Augen zu verdecken. "Ihr habt die Vahi also gefunden! Zu schade, dass ihr sie mir geben müsst", sie lachte höhnisch, wie sie es immer tat. "Da habt Ihr euch gewaltig geirrt, Tuyet!" Nach diesem Satz schossen die drei Toa Feuersträhle auf die Decke der Halle. Der erste Schnee flog runter. Schnell wurde es eine kleine Lavine. Das Feuertrio rannte schnell weg von der Halle. Als die kleine Lavine aufgehört hat, gönnte sich Brander einen Jubelschrei. "Ich hoffe, die Maske-" Plötzlich leuchtete die Kanohi Vahi wieder. Sie rief ein Erinnerungsbild der drei wieder in ihnen auf: Der Große Tempel. "Wir müssen die Maske in den Großen Tempel bringen! Vielleicht erwartet uns dort jemand!" Und die drei rannten los, zu ihrem letzten Ziel... *** In dem Schneeberg aus Begrabenen, den die kleine Lavine ausgelöst hat, regt sich etwas... Und plötzlich erscheint eine blaue Hand aus dem Berg. Es war Tuyet. Langsam aber sicher richtet sie sich auf. Sie fluchte. So sehr hasste sie das Feuertrio. "Ahkmou! Ahkmou!", schrie sie, als ob sie wütend auf ihn wäre. Und nun erscheint eine zweite Hand, die winzige Hand Ahkmous. Tuyet zieht ihn aus dem Schnee. "Wenn wir schnell sind, dann können wir diese Toa vielleicht noch einholen und dann aufspießen." Doch plötzlich erschien eine Art Geist. Er hatte scharfe Zähne, blutrote Augen und eine giftgrüne Rüstung: Karzahnis Geist. "Kümmere dich nicht mehr um die Toa. Im Tempel wird sie ein Mitglied des Mata-Nui-Ordens erwarten. Und ich weiß, dass die Toa sich wieder in Matoraner verwandeln werden. Und das Mitglied verschwindet. Aber nicht mit der Maske. Die Maske kann bei ihrer Einsetzung selbst bestimmen, in welchen Händen sie sein will. Sie wird in Aodhans Händen sein. Zu schade, dass er sich nicht mehr an sein Toasein erinnern wird. Ich werde ihn in der Gestalt Dumes erwarten und ihn festnehmen, weil er einen 'illegalen Gegenstand' in den Händen hällt. Ich werde ihm die Maske abnehmen und einsperren. Danach bekommt Icarax die Maske. Er wird dich auf Destral erwarten." Tuyet verbeugte sich sehr tief. "Ja, Meister." Mit Ahkmou und dem Skyfighter flogen sie weg von Metru Nui, nach Destral... *** Das Trio war immernoch in Ko-Metru. Sie passieren gerade eine stürmische Straße und können kaum noch auf festem Boden stehen. "S-sehr s-s-stürm-misch hier", sagte Brander. "Was hast du gesagt?" Plötzlich lies ein harter Windstoß sie zu Boden fallen. Der Wind heulte weiter. Und aufeinmal ein Kreischen. Jemand beobachtete sie, ein Monster, dass sie schon lange Zeit verfolgte... Und nun sahen die Toa Bilder - Bilder der Vergangenheit. Doch keine guten. Es waren Erinnerungen, die sie am liebsten hätten vergessen wollen. Mitten im Moment, schrie Brander: "Versucht die Bilder zu ignorieren! Eine Schicksals-Schlange will euch auf diese Weise...", Brander schluckte, "...töten.... Wir müssen weitergehen und wenn wir der Schlange begegnen, dann schließt eure Augen und greift sie mit Feuer an! Klar?" Die beiden anderen nickten. Sofort stand das Trio auf und ging weiter. Doch plötzlich stößte Agni gegen etwas. Es war etwas Hartes. Er zündete eine Flamme an und erschrack. Es war ein eingefrohrener Matoraner. "Kopeke!", bemerkte Aodhan. "Oh nein, was ist nur mit dem Armen geschehen?" "Die Schicksals-Schlange. Sie wollte ihn töten. Doch wenn du einen starken Willen hast, dann frierst du nur ein", erklärte Brander. Als Agni mit der Flamme zur Seite ging, sah er noch mehr vereiste Matoraner. Auch die anderen sahen weitere. Es waren mindestens zwanzig! Und plötzlich ein weiteres Kreischen. Viel lauter als das Vorherige. "Die Schlange ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe." Und aufeinmal ragte eine dreißig Meter hohe Schlange aus dem Schnee hervor. "Schnell!" Feuer wurde geschossen, doch die Schlange hielt es irgendwie aus. "Brander, das funktioniert nicht!", jaulte der verzweifelte Agni. "Du bist doch hier derjeniege der schlauer ist als ein Ko-Matoraner! Du hast doch hier immer die Pläne! Du bist doch so klug, dass du mich nie zu Wort lässt!", polterte Brander. Er kochte vor Wut wegen Agnis Besserwisserei. Langsam verstand Agni Branders Wörter. Er war wirklich so. Doch das sollte sich ändern. Ab jetzt! "Du hast recht, Brander. Ich war ein Idiot! Aber jetzt müssen wir die Schlange besiegen!" Brander grinste und freute sich, diese Worte aus Agnis Mund zu hören. Sofort schoss Brander einen Feuerstrahl ab, den er zu einem Feuerseil formte und um die Schlange wickelte, so das sie vor Atemnot sehr laut schreien musste. In der Zwischenzeit aktivierte Agni seine Maske der Schwachstellenerkennung. "Die Schlange hasst Feuer, aber es muss schon ein großes Feuer sein um sie zu vertreiben!" Da meldete sich Aodhan auch zu Wort. "Wir müssen einen Nova-Blast herstellen." Die zwei hatten zu protestieren. Aber es war keine Zeit dafür und deshalb versuchten sie es. Brander löste das Seil in Luft auf. Nun konzentrierten sich alle drei. Und in ein paar Sekunden schossen sie so eine gigantisch Feuerwelle, dass fast Ko-Metru hätte schmelzen können. Doch zum Glück wurde nur die Schlange besiegt. "WOOOHOO! Das Feuertrio besiegt jeden Gegner!", jubelte Brander... Kapitel 8: Wieder der Tempel Das Trio war in Ga-Metru auf der Straße zum Großen Tempel. Sie konnten es immer noch nicht glauben! Sie waren fast am Ziel! Nun standen sie vor der großen Tür. Aodhan hielt die Kanohi Vahi umklammert. "Warum heute wohl keine wachen da sind?" "Das ist jetzt egal! Wir können uns dannach unterhalten!" Sie rannten in den Tempel und sahen aufeinmal eine etwa drei Meter hohe Gestalt, die auf dem Suva saß. Sie meditierte, aber irgendwie blöd. Die Gestalt gab beim Meditieren sehr komische Laute ab. Das Trio ging näher heran. Plötzlich bemerkte die Gestalt die drei und freute sich, was komisch war. War er einfach nur gutgelaunt - Oder kannte er die dre? "Da seid ihr ja! Jetzt könnt ihr mir ruhig die Maske ge-" Doch Aodhan gab ihm die Maske nicht. Er wich mit ihr zurück. "Wir kennen dich nichtmal! Du kannst ein Verräter sein, nur um klarzustellen!" Das Wesen lachte. "Wie dumm von mir! Ich hab mich gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Trinuma, Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui. Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber der Orden ist der Beschützer Metru Nuis. Wir tun alles für die Sicherheit der Metru-Nui-Matoraner. Nun wurde ich beauftragt, euch die Maske der Zeit abzunehmen, damit sie in den Händen des Ordens gut geschützt ist. Und wenn Karzahni irgendwann wieder an die Macht kommt, ann können wir die Maske rechtzeitig gegen ihn benutzen." Dies reichte Aodhan schon und er war sicher, dass Trinuma ein gutes wesen ist. Er gab ihn stolz die Maske. Trinuma bedankte sich. "Als Dank für eure Tat habt ihr einen Wunsch frei." Einen Wunsch? Da musste das trio erst nachdenken. Sie haben ihre Bestimmung erfüllt, was könnten sie sich da noch wünschen? Da fiel es Aodhan ein! "Wir haben unsere Bestimmung erfüllt, es gibt nur noch eins, was du für uns tun kannst. Verwandle uns bitte wieder in Matoraner." Trinumas Augen weiteten sich aus. "Wieder Matoraner? Seit ihr euch da sicher?" Alle drei nickten. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Also verwandelte Trinuma sie mit der Maske der Zeit wieder in Matoraner. Und mit dem Einsetzten der Maske... verschwand er... Epiloge Aodhan riss die augen auf. Wo war er? Was ist passiert? Schnell stand er auf und sah sich um. Er war im Großen Tempel. Doch wie ist er hierher gekommen? Diese Frage blieb wohl für immer unbeantwortet. Doch das ist jetzt auch egal. Er schaute herab zu seinen zwei Matoraner-Freunden, Brander und agni, die ebenfalls auf dem Boden lagen. Aodhan schubste sie einmal an und die zwei erwachten. "Mir turt alles weh, wo bin ich überhaupt?", jaulte Brander. "Nein, ich will heute nicht zur Arbeit!" "Wach auf! Du bist komischerweise im Großen Tempel und das ist jetzt auch egal, warum wir hier sind! Gehen wir einfach!" Agni nickte Aodhan zu. Er und Brander gingen schon zur Tür, da fiel Aodhan ein, er musste noch seine Tasche holen. "Geht schon mal vor, ich komm nach!" Fünf Minuten später war Aodhan auf einer verlassenen straße nach Ta-Metru. Plötzlich begegnete ihm Turaga Dume und zwei Vahkis an seiner Seite. "Spute dich, Matoraner. Es ist schon spät. Langsam musst du in deinem Dorf sein." "Ich werde mich beeilen, Turaga." Aufeinmal riss Aodhans Tasche und eine goldene Maske viel heraus. Dume nahm sie und betrachtete sie sorgfälltig. "Hmm... eine legendäre Kanohi. Du wolltest also damit die Stadt terroriesieren, hm? Dafür wirst du bezahlen. VAHKIS! SCHAFFT IHN IN EINE ZELLE!" Die Vahkis packten Aodhan am Arm und zerrten ihn weg, in eine Zelle. "Nein!! Turaga, ich bin unschuldig, ich weiß nicht mal, was es für eine Maske ist! NEEEIN!" Langsam wurde Aodhans Stimme wurde immer leiser... Dume fixierte die Maske immernoch. "Endlich! Endlich habe ich die Maske der Zeit. Icarax wird sie als kleine Gegenleistung für meinen grandiösen Ausbruch in drei Jahren bekommen. Hahaha! Und wieder habe ich, der große Karzahni gesiegt!!!" *** In einer kleinen Höhle, nahe der Insel Destral, meditiert der scheußliche Makuta Icarax. Plötzlich erschienen zwei blutrote Augen und eine goldene hinter ihm. Eine kühle Brise gleitete an Icarax vorbei. "Karzaaaahniii. Ihr habt die Maske also endlich gefunden?" "Jaah! Hier, tu mit ihr, was du willst. Doch bei der Zeitspaltung gibst du sie mir gefälligst wieder, klar?!" Karzahnis Geist warf die Maske zu Icarax und verschwand schließlich... Der Makuta hielt sie triumphierend in seinen Händen und lachte und lachte... die Böse Seite... hatte diesmal... gewonnen... Dies ist das Ende von "Die Suche nach der Maske der Zeit" Es geht weiter im neuen Storyabschnitt "Die Jagd nach der Maske der Zeit", in der Story "Bionicle Story 7: Jäger der Maske" Wenn ihr mehr über Karzahnis dunkle Pläne erfahren wollt, lest "Bionicle Story 6: Karzahnis Schwester" Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18